


No title

by Yui1ss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated M for Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui1ss/pseuds/Yui1ss
Summary: Tim likes to watch Damian's back.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a bigger fic i abandoned, but since this scene can stand on it's own i decided to edit it a little and post it anyway.

Usually when Tim and Damian get back from patrol at the same time Tim hangs back and let's Damian shower alone first, despite the cave having several shower stalls. It's a habit he developed many years ago, back when he and Damian were not on the best of terms.

He usually stays around the batcomputer for as long as it takes Damian to shower and go upstairs. But not tonight.

The night had been rough on the both of them, a bunch of Black Mask's thugs had cornered them in an abandoned factory. Red Robin almost got shot and Robin had fought a guy very proficient with knives and biting. Tim saw the way Damian was limping slightly after the fight was over.

So, when they get to the cave, Tim wants to make sure Damian is okay. And maybe he is a little too tired to wait for his turn on the showers. All he wants is to go to bed and sleep until noon of the next day. So he follows Robin to the shower stalls. They both undress in silence, back to back and Tim can hear the small grunts of pain Damian is trying to supress while taking off his boots.

Tim checks his own body for any wounds from the earlier fight that would need special attention and by the time he is satisfied he hears the shower running.

Damian was always a lot more careful with his body than Tim ever was, so it was kind of a surprise that he didn't waste any time checking his wounds and just went shower instead. He must be a lot more tired than Tim had thought.

Walking into the washroom proper, Tim sees Damian had left the shower stall door open, allowing Tim a full view of his back. His detective brain assesses the situation while his legs walk on autopilot to the shower stall across from Damian. Robin has a cut on his left thigh that does not look too deep, a deep red bruise on his right calf that is already turning purple, and, incredibly so, a bite mark on his left arm. Tim is not sure how the goon had done it, but he faintly remembers Damian shaking off a crazed man attached to his arm at some point during that fight.

A lot more reassured now, Tim turns on his own shower head, but does not take his eyes off Damian. The fresh bruises are not the only marks on Damian's skin. Tim can see long thin scars scattered across his back, scars that move this and that way while Damian gently works shampoo into his scalp, there is a faint burn scar on his right foot and discolored skin all over from recent bruises that are now healing. The younger man also has stretch marks on his hips from the growth spurt he had in his earlier teenage years.

Tim can't help but think all the different colours contrasting against Damian's brown skin are beautiful. Not to mention the defined muscles underneath that move in an entrancing way that has Tim's eyes glued to Damian's strong shoulders.

Damian decides to turn his head just as Tim is biting his lower lip.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." Tim has a faint feeling that Damian was aiming for a harsh tone, but the tiredness seeps into his words and makes him sound a lot more like a feisty kitten purring.

"Maybe if I had my camera with me I would."

That must catch Damian off guard because he almost drops the conditioner bottle he is holding.

They had been playing this game for a while now. One of them would say something snarky and the other would answer in a more flirtatious way. Tim started it as a way to get Damian to stop picking fights with him, and the first few times worked amazingly, Damian got unusually quiet and left the room. But after a while Damian started answering eagerly, throwing back just as much as Tim was willing to let him. And in a interesting turn of events, Tim found himself very willing to indulge their little "fights" now.

Damian fully turns towards him and Tim has to use all of his willpower to keep his eyes from wandering down. Damian gives him a knowing smirk before quickly rinsing his hair and turning off the water. He leaves without a word and Tim is left to wonder what the hell just happened between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the abrupt end lol


End file.
